The in vitro translated LDH-X of mouse testis poly A-RNA was identified by specific immunoprecipitation using rabbit anti-LDH serum. Several mouse LDH-A cDNA clones have been isolated, and partial nucleotide sequence of recombinant plasmid pMLA73 has been determined.